Electric Sheep
by Luna Hinomura
Summary: Otaru and Lime's first night together... aww... Status: complete.


This takes place after the fight between Lime and Hanagata's car, when Otaru is   
trying to get to sleep. The reason it's titled "Electric Sheep" is because when   
the first episode title shows up on the screen, there's a sentence below it that   
says "Do Marionette Dream of Electric Sheep?". I thought that sentence was   
really cute and funny, so I wrote a fan-fic about it.   
  
After uploading this to the FFML, and I received many responses, and have been   
informed that the sentence "Do Marionettes Dream of Electric Sheep?" is an   
allusion to a Philip K. Dick novel titled, "Do Androids Dream of Electric   
Sheep?", which eventually became the basis for the movie _Blade Runner_.  
  
  
Saber Marionette J is (c) Satoru Akahori * Hiroshi Negishi * Tsukasa Kotobuki *   
Kadokawa Shoten * Bandai Visual * Sotsu Agency * TV Tokyo  
  
  
Electric Sheep  
A Saber Marionette J fan fiction   
By Luna Hinomura  
  
"Otaru?" she whispered, turning her head to look at the sleeping figure on   
her left.   
  
He gave no response, save a light snore.   
  
"Otaru?" she repeated a little louder, sitting up.   
  
Still no reply.   
  
"Otaru?" she said in a normal speaking tone.   
  
A yawn. "What is it, Lime?"   
  
"I can't sleep."   
  
"The only reason you can't sleep is because you conked out after your   
fight with Hanagata and his stupid car. I had to carry you home, with you   
mumbling and kicking the entire way. What kind of a marionette sleeps at night,   
anyway?" he said. In the dim light, she could see him turning his back to her.   
  
"Gomen ne, Otaru," she said, feeling hurt by his words, but her pain   
turned to embarrassment when the thought of Otaru carrying her home entered her   
mind. She blushed, but because he was turned away from her, she knew he   
wouldn't be able to see. Plus, the fact that he was human almost assuredly   
meant he couldn't see in the dark as well as she could.   
  
He sighed. "It's all right, Lime."   
  
"Hai," she said softly. Otaru carried her home after the fight with   
Hanagata? He had to be very strong to have carried her the entire way back.   
Why had she fought with Hanagata, anyway? Oh, that's right... Those clothes   
Otaru had purchased for her, how that girly-man Hanagata had gotten mud all over   
them. She looked down at herself. What? She was only wearing a bodysuit?   
What had happened to her clothes?   
  
"Ne, Otaru?" she said.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked.   
  
"Where are my clothes?"   
  
"Don't worry, I cleaned them after I got back home. They don't have mud   
on them anymore."   
  
"Arigato," she said, laying back down. "Ne, Otaru?"   
  
"What now?" he asked.   
  
"I still can't sleep," she replied.   
  
He sighed loudly. "Then count sheep."   
  
"But Otaru--"   
  
"What?"   
  
"What's a 'sheep'?"   
  
"It's a woolly four-legged creature that says 'baa' a lot. Try counting   
them."   
  
She nodded, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. Closing her eyes,   
she envisioned what a 'sheep' would look like. A woolly four-legged creature?   
That left a lot to the imagination. She assumed it would be...say, the size of   
a car. Yeah! A car was a four-wheeled creature of sorts, maybe a sheep was the   
same size. Woolly sheep running down the street just the way Hanagata's car   
flew down the roads of Japoness, saying 'baa' as they passed by.   
  
She drifted off to sleep, still envisioning the sheep running by her.   
  
"One million, three hundred sixty-six thousand, five hundred thirty-three,   
one million, three hundred sixty-six thousand, five hundred thirty-four; one   
million, three hundred sixty-six thousand, five hundred thirty-five, one   
million, three hundred sixty-six thousand, five hundred thirty-six..." she   
counted in her sleep. This was boring; she wished Otaru was there...   
  
"Lime?" Otaru said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.   
  
"Look at all the sheep, Otaru!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Lime! They're huge monsters!"   
  
"That's not what a 'sheep' is?"   
  
"No! They look nothing like that!"   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Look out! They're attacking! Lime, get out of the way!" He dove out of   
the path of one sheep gone mad.   
  
"Hey! Are you picking on Otaru?" she yelled at the sheep, but received no   
reply. "Nobody picks on Otaru!!" she screamed, diving in and grabbing the sheep   
by the back leg. Around and around she swung it, and then let go when it had   
gained sufficient momentum. It flew into a building and shattered into bits of   
shrapnel and other oblong pieces of metal. The building broke in half, and   
landed on another sheep. Then they all began to attack.   
  
"Uh, Lime? I think you just killed that guy's cousin."   
  
"It's ok, Otaru! I won't let them pick on you!" She dashed in and began   
pounding on the nearest sheep, shoving multiple ones into each other and   
destroying all the sheep she'd counted. She punched one, kicked another, and   
generally wreaked havoc on them.   
  
"Daijoubu?" Lime mumbled in her sleep, kicking Otaru in the back of his   
thigh.   
  
"Itai!" he exclaimed, turning back to look at her. "I've never seen a   
marionette who laughs like she does. I've never even seen a marionette who   
sleeps, let alone dreams. Not only that, she *mumbles* in her sleep!"   
  
"Otaru..." Lime mumbled, pushing her blanket off.   
  
Otaru smiled, looking at her innocent face. He pulled the blanket back up   
to her neck.   
  
Lime punched him in the stomach.   
  
Falling back onto his futon, he gasped for breath. Jeez, she even moved   
around in her sleep!   
  
"Otaru, daisuki..."   
  
He smiled again. 


End file.
